


The Reward of Their Punishment

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka gets back at the jounin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reward of Their Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiterie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kiterie).



> Sequel to Kiterie's 'Punishments and Rewards'

  
**  
The Rewards of Their Punishment   
**   


_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece. All situations, plots, and other parts have been constructed by me and are my own creations  
Summary: Iruka gets back at the jounin.  
Author’s Note: Written for Kiterie as a sequel to her ‘Punishments and Rewards’. Beta’d by Kiterie. Possible out-of characterness  
Constructive Criticism is always welcomed  
Published: 13 December 2010  
Rating: T_

Asuma tried not to scratch as he stood in line. The last mission had been hellish and he had the nasty feeling he’d picked up something unsavoury, so he wanted to make a visit to the hospital before going home to Kurenai.

In front of him, Genma shifted uncomfortably and Raidou looked like his eyes were going to start crossing any second. He wondered what had happened to them.

But it was Genma’s turn and he looked like he was in a bad mood. He threw his report at the desk chunin and crossed his arm, waiting for the stamp of approval that meant he could leave.

The chunin blinked and re-read something again. He looked up. “Seriously?”

“Seriously!” Genma snapped. “Does it _look_ like I’m in the mood for jokes?!”

“No, Tokujou-san.” The chunin timidly returned to the report.

Asuma tried to keep his mind off of the itching and tried to remind himself that not only was it rude to scratch _there_ in public, it wouldn’t do him much good; he’d already tried a good, long, hard scratch before entering the gate and the relief had lasted all of three seconds before the itchiness was back, this time with a vengeance.

“Excuse me, Tokujou-san, but you did not properly fill out Section 5C.” The desk chunin pointed to the offending part meekly.

In front of Asuma, Raidou made an impatient, frustrated noise.

“So?” Genma demanded rebelliously.

For one brief, glorious moment, it looked as though the weak little paper-pusher would fold and say nothing more on the matter; but then his eyes spotted something by the doors and his spine straightened.

“So I won’t be accepting this. Since I won’t take it, you won’t get paid.”

Genma leaned forwards. “What did you just say?”

The chunin swallowed hard, but held his ground. “You won’t get paid until you fill this out properly.”

“I just spend the last _six days_ with a bunch of disgusting, diseased PADEOPHILES, disguised as a pre-pubescent girl! I know every bad, sleazy excuse out there and I found some new lows that are even too disgusting for _Orochimaru_ to use! I think one of those perverts had the clap and I pretty sure the fucker shared!” Genma’s senbon came close to stabbing the mission room worker. “And you’re telling me that I don’t _deserve_ a little compensation to help me drowned out this memory because I didn’t fill some _damn_ section correctly?!”

The chunin swallowed hard. “What I’m _saying_ is that my job is just as important as yours”—every jounin and tokujou snorted loudly—“and it should be treated as such. While I may not have been bringing down a paedophile ring, catching a serial killer who targets gays”—Asuma tried not to scratch or squirm—“or saving livestock from people with…different tastes”—Raidou twitched—“I make sure that you get the proper recognition and compensation for doing so. I help keep things organised so we don’t have to send others to do the same thing. And if you can’t even offer me the basic respect of filling out your report correctly, I don’t see why I should have to put up with it.”

A slow, clapping that started from the back and was taken up by every chunin in the room. Genma leaned forwards like he was going to strangle the desk chunin, but a hand restrained him. “Now, now Genma-san,” Kakashi said mildly. “He’s got a point.”

“Amazing how _that_ works, isn’t it.” Iruka slid behind the desk next to the other chunin. “Namiashi-san, your report please.”

Kurenai’s chakra flared behind Asuma and he glanced behind to make eye-contact with her. Gai was with her and the two of them were pointedly not looking at each other. They also were standing as far apart as they humanly could and still be in the same line. He wondered what went wrong on _her_ mission.

“Namiashi-san, this report is not fit for the dogs. Please redo it. Now.” Iruka smiled sweetly and help out a new form.

Raidou glared. “No.”

Iruka’s smile got sweeter. “Yes.”

“ _No_.”

“If you don’t fill out another one properly and neatly,” Iruka said, still smiling—which was starting to get a little creepy—“I won’t file it.”

Raidou’s heavily scarred face twitched a little. “You forget your place.”

“And you forget yours.” Iruka was still smiling and now was radiating a rather disturbing... _happiness_. “I thought jounins were above such petty things.”

Asuma tried not to scratch or glance over at Kurenai—who still wouldn’t look at Gai—and hissed “You’re holding up the line!” He wanted to get to the hospital and maybe find out why the hell Gai was being so quiet.

“Just fill out the damn thing properly.” Kakashi spoke up from the other side of Genma. “It’s faster.”

“Like _you_ have anything to say, Hatake!” Raidou snapped and shifted uncomfortably. “You couldn’t fill out a report right if you life and the entire village depended on it!”

“Mm, but I have my reasons.” Asuma was pretty sure that Kakashi had started leering at Iruka, but the thought was too disturbing for the moment, so he tried to suppress it.

“Just _do_ it, Raidou!” Kurenai spoke up and she sounded like she was wound tight. “Some of us want to get out of here in the near future and forget today ever happened!”

Glaring, Raidou grabbed his report and stormed over to the side, walking a little stiffly.

Things moved quicker from that point. The desk chunin—bolstered by Iruka’s presence and Kakashi’s seeming support of everything Iruka said—wasted no time on anything that was less than perfection and sent most of the line off to fill things out ‘properly’. Gai was the only one who wasn’t sent off—he was one of those stupid people who believed in doing everything perfectly all the time, no matter what—but since he ran around loudly in spandex, most jounins discounted him.

Asuma was a mess by the time he shoved his report at Iruka, eyes crossing from the effort not to scratch

Iruka was still glowing a little too much and Asuma decided he didn’t want to know. He was disturbed enough for now. He got his report and turned to leave, hopefully to follow everyone else to the hospital (Raidou had given up and already fled to get some medical treatment).

“Oh, and I have one question for all of you.”

Everyone turned and looked at the chunin, who was still smiling a little _too_ sweetly. “Have you ever had sex in public before?”

Asuma felt his face twitch and tried to decide what he wanted to do more—kill Iruka or scratch.

Either way, he thought as the itching won and he hurried out of the room, maybe next time, he wouldn’t try to teach Iruka a lesson.

_x Fin x_


End file.
